


better love

by nocticolor



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Johnny is soft for her, V has issues, they communicate™
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:28:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29984958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nocticolor/pseuds/nocticolor
Summary: Johnny sighs when she doesn’t say anything else. Some new lazrpop song comes on the radio, and he turns it off as the car slows down and he pulls over. Once they’ve come to a halt on a patch of dirt and gravel, he kills the engine and turns towards her, and she realizes she’s fucked.“You gonna tell me what’s wrong?”
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand/V
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	better love

V steps out of the crowded restroom with a sigh of relief. This bar is packed tonight, and it’s not even the weekend. Definitely not what they had in mind when they decided to come here for a quick drink before heading back home.

She doesn’t even need to look for Johnny, he’s standing right next to the table where she’s left him—well, that, and he’s talking to a woman with long legs, a short bob and cute bangs that accentuate her pretty face.

She hesitates for a moment. She doesn’t want to make it seem like she doesn’t trust him to talk to women without her being there, but it’s been a long day and she’s tired and just wants to go home and fall into bed, so she approaches them with what she hopes makes for a friendly expression. 

“Sorry, can I help you?” The woman musters her once she reaches them. She doesn’t sound malicious, which makes it so much worse. She sounds like she’s genuinely confused. If this was just some bitch deliberately trying to humiliate her, that’d be one thing. She could just make a scathing remark in return and be on her way. But no, this woman really can’t possibly imagine that she’s here with Johnny and something ugly threatens to unfurl in her chest.

V struggles for words for a moment. She can’t come up with a way to tell her that she’s here to get her boyfriend without the risk of sounding like a jealous hag. 

Fortunately, Johnny reaches for her. “You ready to go?”

She nods as he takes her hand in his. She can literally see the wheels in the woman’s head turning as she watches them, her eyebrows rising the tiniest bit. “Alright, you two have a good night!” she says politely, giving them both a small wave as she walks away.

They walk to the car in silence, mostly because they’re both tired, and knowing that they have a long ride ahead of them doesn’t exactly help. Johnny gets behind the wheel as she buckles up—admittedly, he’s a better driver than she is, at least when it comes to cars, but that doesn’t mean he’s the poster child for safe driving. 

Johnny also definitely doesn’t give a fuck about speed limits, and she stares out of the window as their sorroundings blurr together. 

“You okay?” he asks after a while.

“Yeah. Just tired.” She doesn’t like to lie to him, but this is her shit she has to work through.

She watches the city lights fly by. They both prefer living outside town these days, but the drive back home almost makes her wish they’d accepted Kerry’s offer to crash at his place. At this point she honestly just wants to sleep for ten hours to forget her shitty negative thoughts and wake up with Johnny—who keeps glancing at her, she can tell—next to her. 

Johnny sighs when she doesn’t say anything else. Some new lazrpop song comes on the radio, and he turns it off as the car slows down and he pulls over. Once they’ve come to a halt on a patch of dirt and gravel, he kills the engine and turns towards her, and she realizes she’s fucked.

“You gonna tell me what’s wrong?”

“I’m fine,” she says, and he scoffs. “Let’s just go home.”

“Fuck’s sake, V. Stop actin’ like I don’t know you better than I know my damn self. This because of that chick? Barely talked to her.”

Shit. She knew this was gonna happen, she knew that he’d think she’s blaming him when there’s no one to blame but her own insecurities. She can tell he’s not going to drop it, though. 

“Johnny, it’s not you. I trust you. It’s just—my shit, my issues.”

“If I learned anythin’ about relationships, they’re  _ our  _ issues now. So talk to me, princess.”

“I—fuck, do realize that this woman didn’t even consider that you were there with me?”

“What the hell are you talkin’ about?” 

“Like, she genuinely didn’t think I could possibly be your output. Because people expect you to be with—with someone like her, not me.” The humiliation of having to say that out loud burns under her skin.

He stares at her like she’s lost her mind. “V, who gives a flyin’ fuck what ‘people’ think?”

“Maybe I do,” she snaps. “Jesus, Johnny, don’t act like you don’t know what the fuck I’m talking about. Just look at Rogue. Look at Alt! Not only was she smarter than the two of us together, she was a fucking lingerie model!”

The silence that follows her little outburst is deafening.

“Christ, V,” Johnny exhales. “This what you been thinkin’ the entire time?”

“Not—not all the time, obviously. It’s just… certain situations that remind me that yeah, I’m not actually your type, I guess.”

She knows Johnny has changed a lot during the time they spent stuck together, but shit, she didn’t expect him to look so  _ deflated _ . If anything, she expected him to be somewhere between irritated and pissed off. His gaze wanders briefly until he turns it back to her.

“Shit, that was just a dumb fuckin’ remark. How exactly was I supposed to react to you comin’ onto me like that?”

“I wasn’t coming onto you!” She’s so indignant at that accusation that she forgets everything else for a moment. “I was joking!”

“Sure, princess,” he smirks, before his face turns pensive again.

She sighs.  _ Communication is so important, V _ , Misty always tells her, and V knows she’s right. Things between them have been so good and she wants it to stay that way. Wants him to know that it’s not his fault.

“It’s just hard, knowing the kinds of women you’ve been with, not out of jealousy or whatever, just because I know I’ll never measure up in most departments.”

He looks away. “I made you feel that way?”

“Johnny, no,” she says firmly. “That’s my point. I’ve never been with anyone who’s made me feel as—as good about myself as you do. I mean, I could tell that you weren’t bullshitting me when you called me beautiful when we shared this meat suit, but even now you make me feel... wanted.” She feels her cheeks heat up at the admission, trying damn hard not to cringe at what she just said.

She glances at him to see him pinch the bridge of his nose. “Fuck, why’d you never talk to me about this? Why could I never tell while I was stuck inside your brain?”

“I guess I just  _ really  _ didn’t want to come across like a bitter, pathetic, jealous bitch,” she laughs. There’s no humor in it. 

“Guess I’m still not great at this shit, but I’m willin’ to try for you, so here goes,” he shrugs. “Really do love you, V. ‘Cause you laugh at my stupid jokes, you’d never not help someone, an’ you make me wanna be a better person without even tryin’. But you’re also really fuckin’ beautiful to me, baby. There’s no better sight than wakin’ up next to you every morning, all soft with your curves an’ your pretty eyes lookin’ up at me.” He takes a deep breath. “Jesus, think I might need a drink now.”

V lets out a shuddering breath as she ingests his words. Her heart clenches—no one has ever said anything like this to her, not even close. She wants to kiss him senseless more than anything, but fuck if she doesn’t give him something in return first. 

“You’re beautiful to me too, you know?” is what she goes for, because it’s true. 

She must be hallucinating, because she could swear there’s a blush rising under his beard. “V, you really don’t gotta—“

“I wanna, though. So let me say it, alright? You’re beautiful to me, Johnny. Inside and out. You  _ are _ a better person, and you deserve all the credit for that, because I know getting there has been really hard for you.” She shakes her head and a small, breathy laugh escapes her. “Honestly, I love you so much it scares me shitless sometimes.”

Well. There it is. The mortifying ordeal of being known, Johnny has once said. 

“Ah, V.” His voice is rough with emotion. “Gonna fuckin’ kill me one of these days.”

Her lips quirk into a smile. “Well, the feeling’s mutual.”

She does kiss him, then. It starts out soft and slow, and he tastes like the tequila he had and the gum he started chewing ever since he’s been trying to cut back on cigarettes. But then he takes her face in both of his hands and deepens the kiss and damn this car because she’d really like to swing one leg over and straddle him right now but there’s just not enough space.

She decides to pop open the button on his pants and undo his zip to free his cock instead. She uses long, languid strokes at first, just the way she knows he likes it, and she feels her clit throb when his cock twitches in her hand. A small groan escapes him as she uses her thumb to smear around the precum that’s gathered at the slit.

They break apart, and she places a last peck on the corner of his mouth before she guides her head down. Without much preamble, she licks one broad stripe up the underside of his cock before taking him into her mouth. 

Johnny curses, burying one of his hands in her hair as she tries to take all of him. She almost manages, and his grip tightens. She bobs her head up and down and sucks him off like her life depends on it.

It’s sloppy—he likes it like that—and when his hips buck up she lets him fuck her mouth until she feels like she’s gonna choke on his cock. It has her clenching her thighs in hopes of relieving some of the ache between her legs. 

Soon enough, he gives her hair a tug that has her moan around him. “V, baby, not gonna last.”

She redoubles her efforts then, swirls her tongue around the tip and sucks the head gently, and it doesn’t take long for Johnny to push her head down and hold her in place as he comes down her throat with a strangled moan.

V does her best to swallow around him, and when he pops out of her mouth she rests her head on his thigh for a few moments. The angle’s all weird and it’s not really comfortable, but she likes the intimacy of it. Once he regains his composure, his fingers comb through her hair gently.

“ _ Fuck _ ,” he says with a throaty laugh. “Think you sucked the soul outta me. Maybe we should do these confessions more often.”

She snorts and sits up to tuck him away carefully. “Truly a romantic at heart.”

“Gonna show you jus’ how romantic I am when we get home, princess.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
